valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Alm
Alm est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Sorcier et peut être recruté dans les Ruines du Mont Serdberg . Présentation Le second prince de la Principauté de Paltierre qui maîtrisait autrefois la partie nord-est du continent et frère du futur roi Cyphel de Paltierre. Alm était le fils de Dragon Scale Sigmund, un des dix-sept Commandants de Camille. Ses yeux était comme ceux de son père… identiques a ceux d’un dragon. Il était connu pour sa grande science de la magie. Quand son père et son frère partirent pour les terres principales en 581 C.C. pour la Guerre d’un An, il resta pour garder le pays en bon ordre. Lors du Brouillard du Niflheim, il commandait un régiment et repoussèrent les revenants qui envahissaient le pays. Au cours d’une des batailles, il fut tué par le roi dragon du monde souterrain, signant ainsi la fin de la principauté de Paltierre, étant le dernier héritier du trône. Alm s'est toujours senti le deuxième meilleur. Il n'a pas une très haute estoùe de son frère Cyphel ou de sa belle-soeur Phyress. Lorsque Chrystie est née, son aversion pour ses parents a également été transféré sur elle, surtout après avoir abandonné sa famille pour suivre Seluvia. Il savait que son père et son frère ont été plus populaire que lui et se sentait très déçu qu'ils aient obtenu tous les honneurs de bataille au lieu de lui au cours de la Guerre d'un An, estimant qu'il était plus capable qu'eux. Il a donc vu le Brouillard de Niflheim comme sa meilleure chance de prouver sa valeur. Il bannit les Revenants autant qu'il le pouvait, parfois, allant même jusqu'à les convoquer lui-même afin d'améliorer son score. Il a ainsi gagné lui-même un place comme Einherjar et se sent très fier de cela. Cependant, il regrette qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher la chute de son pays. Il est notamment très amer car cela permit à Dipan de gagner en puissance et se demande si ses efforts y ont contribué. Combat Alm est un très bon sorcier, en raison de sa focalisation sur les sorts de soutien. Il rejoint l'équipe notamment avec Ruine Puissance déjà appris et apprend à la suite Renforce Puissance. Tempête de tonnerre peut être utile pour les combos, et il est également l'un des mages qui peut apprendre Rune Chaotique, étant le premier à l'apprendre. Sa Grande Magie est mauvaise, mais ce n'est pas un handicap très important. Il rejoindra votre équipe avec une Sceptre Rubis et Un manteau d'argent. Sa compétence initiale est Surcharge. Sorts d'Attaque thumb|230px|Alm victoire pose *'Éclair Foudroyant' -Initial- *'Vierge des glaces ' -Niveau 8- *'Souffle empoisonné ' -Niveau 16- *'Tempête de feu ' -Niveau 28- *'Sombre sauveur' -Niveau 43- *'Missile prismatique ' -Niveau 45- Sorts de Menu *'Ruine puissance' -Initial- *'Tempête de tonnerre ' -Niveau 10- *'Ruine garde ' -Niveau 12- *'Explosion ' -Niveau 18- *'Renforce garde ' -Niveau 20- *'Renforce magie ' -Niveau 22- *'Renforce puissance ' -Niveau 25- *'Normaliser ' -Niveau 30- *'Guérison ' -Niveau 32- *'Tombe terrestre ' -Niveau 34- *'Voile magique ' -Niveau 36- *'Rune chaotique ' -Niveau 38- *'Blizzard glacial ' -Niveau 41- *'Pointe spirituelle ' -Niveau 48- *'Miroir Sorcier ' -Niveau 51- *'Labyrinthe astral ' -Niveau 55- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Alm est un sorcier de tonnerre. En tant que tel, il utilise la Grande Magie Gravité Purificatrice. Il dira: "You'll pay with your life!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique Un bâton-relique dans les Ruines du Mont Serdberg, situé sur la gauche de l'écran en plein air d'abord au sommet de l'édifice. Alm a une probabilité de 50% d' apparaître. Woltar est l'autre option possible. Alm dira: "Alors vous voulez de l´aide, c´est ça ?" quand vous le matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Alm, il demandera "Donc, je suis assez fort pour marcher seul?" Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il dira: «Tu crois que j'ai survécu à mon utilité? Tu vas regretter plus tard." Après avoir été libéré, Alm apparaîtra à l'entrée du Château Obsession. Il vous donnera 50 000 OTH si vous allez le voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Alm peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des trois personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe: sa belle-sœur Phyress, sa nièce Chrystie et son neuveu adoptif Seluvia. *'Phyress' :Alm: It's been a while, sister-in-law. How is my older brother doing? :Phyress: Ah, well...It seems that he was not one of the chosen. :Alm: Is that right? Well, he was always just a 'nice guy'. He was never good for much. *'Chrystie' :Chrystie: Ah, uncle Alm! I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch! :Alm: Chrystie, you have inherited your mother's vulgarity. Tell me, did you ever find the man for whom you deserted your kingdom? *'Seluvia' :Alm: Is that you? I thought it was some stray dog. I must be cursed if I have to see your ugly mug even when I'm dead. :Seluvia: How sad it must be to be you. To make enemies of everyone you meet, dying without ever having been loved. And in death too, you are utterly alone. Etymologie Alm peut être dérivée de alma , le mot espagnol pour «âme». Alternativement, il peut également être dérivé de «l'aumône», l'acte de charité, peut-être allusion au fait qu'il ait été choisi comme Einherjar, cela prouve que Silmeria a fait preuve de charité pour ses efforts. Divers *Alm a la même voix que Woltar, Ehrde, Adonis, Falx et Aegis. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *La compétence de départ d'Alm, Surcharge (la magie est plus puissante, mais peut aussi frapper les alliés), peut être symbolique du fait que ses efforts pour gagner la gloire dans la bataille finit par faire plus de mal que de bien, car il conduit à la chute de Paltierre. *La tolérance élémentaire Alm est identique à Woltar, l'autre Einherjar obtenu à partir de la même relique.Leur appartenance élémentaire comme sorciers, cependant, sont diamétralement opposées (la foudre et de la Terre). *Alm dit être né avec une malformation. Comme il n'a pas de défauts physiques visibles, cela pourrait être une référence à ses yeux de dragon, mais il est surprenant qu'il les considèrent comme un handicap, car son propre père les avaient et fut à la fois un guerrier célèbre et un souverain populaire. *Alm exprime une forte aversion pour Dipan dans son ensemble. On ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'une cause ou une conséquence de son aversion pour Phyress. La cause de cette dernière est également difficile, mais il est probable qu'il impute en partie la chute de son pays: elle était un étrangère qui a causé des troubles pour la succession en adoptant Seluvia, conduisant finalement à la perte de la seule héritière directe, Chrystie. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Einherjar